Warm Greetings
by Olafur Neal
Summary: REPOST: Always check the doc manager for errors folks! Canon complaint in that Lucien and Jean are so together in Season 4, canon divergent in that Mei Lin is somewhere happily living her life in China and Matthew never hurt his leg, so Jean does not come back to Ballarat early. After that this is all fluff inspired by CM and NG blooper antics. Fluff all of the fluff!


**A/N: This is canon compliant in that Jean and Lucien were so a couple prior to Mei Lin showing up. But this is definitely canon divergent because it supposes that Mei Lin never showed up and nothing bad happened to Matthew to bring Jean back to Ballarat earlier than expected. So basically this is a perfect little bubble of fluffy happiness that is completely disturbingclarity's fault because she sent me that dang blooper video while I was writing Stuck Together and the muse was like OH SPARKLY! This also would not have happened without fabulouslyphryne, my story beta, I was horrendously blocked because my muse is fickle, and she came through with some wonderful advice. Also much thanks to Ellie5192 for making sure my Aussie English was up to snuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, really nothing. I'm just messing around with the characters because they've cried enough already. So please don't sue me.**

Lucien arrived five minutes before Jean's bus was supposed to arrive. Knowing she would appreciate his discretion. The gossips didn't need to see him pacing outside the bus station waiting for his housekeeper's arrival. Especially since he had stopped a bus to disappear with her to Adelaide for a week, and with Jean abruptly cutting short her stay with her son's small family...

Well abruptly enough- considering the expectation was that she might not ever come back. The town hens whipped themselves into enough of a frenzy to catch the ear of even the socially ignorant Dr Blake. So he would proceeded with caution and didn't let his excitement get the better of him.

The bus was late. Very late. Lucien did everything he could but pace. He was actually proud of himself. He had settled himself against one of the wooden posts outside the station and counted the lamp posts. Then he counted the shop signs. Then he counted the number of cars that drove by. Then he counted the green cars, then the blue ones, and the red ones, and the black ones.

His only outward show of anticipation the tapping of his fingers against his arm. The only thing on his mind was seeing Jean again.

Finally the loud rumble of the bus echoed off the buildings of the main road. He pushed himself off of the post, and brushed at his coat sleeves. He walked toward the road, peering toward the noise of the bus, seeing it make it's way along the busy street.

The bus lumbered to a stop and Lucien held his breath, resisting the urge to rush towards the doors.

He rubbed the back of his head as he scanned the passengers leaving the bus. The dust on the windows made it impossible to see inside. One by one people disembarked and met with their loved ones, and one by one Lucien's heart moved a little higher in his throat.

Finally he saw the swish of Jean's travel dress. He moved around the crowd toward her.

When she heard him call her name she looked for him in the crush of people. The smile on her face once she saw him almost made Lucien forget where he was.

He strode up to her, smile wide and warm. Anticipation pushed them together, but it felt as if the eyes of everyone was on them. Like they were an accident on the road that people were slowing down to gawk at.

Jean broke eye contact first, smoothing down the front of her dress.

Lucien mimicked the motion and smoothed a hand down his lapel, "Welcome back, Jean."

She looked up at him as she fiddled with the strap of her purse. Talking no louder than a whisper, "It's good to be back Lucien."

If possible Lucien's smile widened. Jean felt the ball of happiness that had been building in her chest burst. The only thing keeping her restrained was the years she had spent in polite and respectable society.

Behind them the bus driver coughed.

Lucien was the first to move, "You must be exhausted, let's get your bags, and then we can get going."

She moved alongside him, "Yes quite."

Once they had located her luggage they made their way to his car. Lucien filled her in on events in Ballarat. Jean told him about how fast her granddaughter had grown in the two months she had stayed with Christopher and Ruby.

They turned down the side street in which he had found parking.

"Oh! The new car is lovely Lucien."

He set her bags near the boot opening it, "Yes it is quite a nice car." He settled the bags, closing the hood with finality, "It starts every time."

She laughed at the joke as he walked around to open the door for her. He looked around the empty street, his arm behind her resting on the car door.

"It is so good to see you Jean. I missed you quite a lot."

She turned to face him. Her breath stopped in her throat, his gaze pinning her in place. His eyes looked wild, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose in pleasant anticipation. Doing nothing in half measures he confidently moved closer, his lips finding hers.

She had no time to react, his bulk pushing her back into the car door. She allowed herself to be consumed by him. She had missed this, the press of his body against hers as they stole kisses in the streets of Adelaide.

But they weren't in Adelaide anymore. And as much as she wanted the moment to last forever she couldn't allow it, slowly she pulled away from him. Pressing one last kiss against his lips. Still greedy for him.

He smiled, "Welcome home."

She ducked her head, his smile was like the sun, not to be looked at directly. Smiling she smoothed her hands down the lapels of his suit jacket. "With greetings like that, I might have to visit my family in Adelaide more often."

He laughed, pulling her away from the door so he could open it for her, "I'm not letting you out of my sight anytime soon."

The warm feeling spread through her again, she had forgotten what happiness like this had felt like, "Yes, well, we should be getting on. Mattie and Charlie must be wondering where we got off to."

Lucien smiled again, some things never changed, "Yes, right. Let's go home."

Once they were both in the privacy of the car Jean rested her hand on Lucien's arm, stopping him from turning the keys in the ignition.

"I am happy to be back in Ballarat. With you."

Lucien was at a loss for words, tears stinging his eyes, so he took her hand in his own. He kissed her palm softly before releasing it so he could start the car.

Jean smiled placing her hand in the soft curls at the nape of his neck, settling into his side, ready to go home.


End file.
